


Warm Venom

by JenKristo



Series: In the Apartment [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Crewt - Freeform, M/M, consent matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenKristo/pseuds/JenKristo
Summary: Newt obtains an aphrodisiac to encourage a pair of endangered creatures to mate. Things don't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/gifts).



> ‘Warm Venom’ stands alone, but it can also be a sequel to, ‘An Obscurial and a Baker Walk Into a Bar.’ This story takes place more than a year after the film, which is why Credence is a tad less fearful and more socialized than he was before.

Newt and Credence crouched behind a bush in one on the suitcase’s newest habitats. The area was thick with bamboo, and Credence watched as two of the bamboo stalks swayed, moving slowly in different directions. If one looked closely, they would see the base of the bamboo curve sideways into the tail of a snake, which slithered languidly.  

“It’s a clever disguise,” Credence said quietly. 

“Indeed,” Newt agreed. “You can see why bamboas are so difficult to find.”

The two bamboo shoots moved without purpose, with little interest in each other.

“Why won’t they mate?” Credence asked.

Newt sighed. “If we knew the answer to that, I imagine they wouldn’t be on the verge of extinction. I may need to give them a little encouragement.”

“How does one do that?” 

“With Scorpinox venom.”

“Do we have that?”

“Not yet.”

Newt stood, and Credence followed him through the bedroom and up the ladder. They stepped out of the suitcase into their shared apartment. The apartment consisted of a sitting room/kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom which they used as Credence’s personal study. It was small, but it was home. 

“I’m going to have to write a letter to request the venom,” Newt said, sitting at Credence’s desk. “Where do you keep the envelopes?”

“In the bottom drawer.”

Credence read over his shoulder, as Newt addressed a Mr. Fields the Third, from Caumsett Estates, requesting a bottle of venom for his bamboas. The letter was finished and sent out with an owl.

“Now what?”

Newt looked up at him. “Now we wait.”

And wait, they did. More than two weeks passed. Credence had all but forgotten about the request, what with his studies and lessons with Newt. 

They were enjoying a meal with Jacob at Tina and Queenie’s home when there was a tap at the girls’ window. 

“Is that another owl?” Tina asked, directing the question at Queenie.

Her sister’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t order nothin’ else from the ladies’ catalogue, cross my heart!” Still, she had a bounce in her step as she stood from the dining table and went to the window.

“I don’t see why she can’t order a thing or two now and then,” Jacob said, before forking another bite of rosemary chicken into his mouth. “After all we’ve been doing pretty well at the bakery.”

“It’s the principle of it,” Tina insisted, looking to Newt and Credence for confirmation. Newt ducked his head as he took another bite of his food, effectively staying out of it. Credence nodded, if only to appease Tina, while keeping an eye on Queenie to make sure she didn’t see. 

Queenie had opened the window, where perched a rather large owl holding an equally large package. Patting the bird’s head and offering it a biscuit, Queenie took the package. 

“Oh, what do you know, it’s for Newt.”

“Why bring it here?” Jacob asked as Newt stood from the table. 

“He needs to sign for it,” Queenie said. “The owl must have been looking for you.”

“My apologies,” Newt said, taking the package. He signed the slip on top of it and the owl took it with him.

“Well, what is it?” Queenie asked. 

Credence watched from the table as Newt studied the package. “It’s from Marshall Field III. It must be the venom we requested.” His face lit up, as it only did when beasts were involved. Credence smiled and joined him, taking the letter that was with it. Credence opened the letter as Newt undid the string around the package.

“Mr. Field says he’s happy to help you out, after all of your help with the two-headed bull. He’s not going to charge you.”

“That’s quite nice of him,” Newt said, still intent on the package. He had the paper removed, and began opening the box. “Does it say anything else?”

Credence read to himself. 

‘ _...and Mr. Scamander, I must apologize, but I just don’t have it in me to extract the venom myself from that troublesome creature. So instead of a bottle, I’ve sent you a live Scorpinox so you can extract the venom yourself. _ ’

Credence’s eyes went wide. “Newt, wait!” 

But it was too late. The lid of the box burst open, and out came the most frightening creature Credence had yet seen. He could only see it as a cross between a lobster and an oversized centipede. Queenie screamed, falling back onto the couch. Newt jumped backward, avoiding the creature as it swiped at him with a large claw. Tina and Jacob began to shriek from the dining table, jumping out of their seats. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Tina yelled. 

“I’m afraid so,” Newt said, watching as the Scorpinox crawled up the wall on its hundreds of legs. “Don’t let it bite you.”

“We ain’t trying!” Queenie said, pressing herself to the wall. “I ain’t never seen a Scorpinox in person!”

Credence pulled out his wand, pointing it at the creature.

“Don’t,” Newt said, stepping in front of Credence. “If you stun it, the venom will lose much of it’s potency.” The creature looked down at them from the ceiling. It let out the most awful sound, a sort of rattling hiss. Credence could clearly see the fangs protruding from its small face, set between the lobster claws. “We have to get it back in the box.”

Credence took it as a request. He reached to get the box for Newt. After that it all happened quickly. Newt shouted for him to wait, but it was too late. His movement had caught the Scorpinox’s attention. It lunged at Credence, a large claw cutting off some of his shirt collar. Newt grabbed it before the fangs sunk in, pulling it off of Credence’s clothes. The two of them toppled over the coffee table, with the box and creature as well. They struggled for a moment before Newt thrust the hissing creature into the box. Credence shut the lid, panting. He used the string and tied up the box, and Tina brought him a roll of thin rope to better secure it. 

“That could have ended horribly,” Tina said, an edge of criticism directed at Newt. 

“I think it may have,” Newt murmured, picking at a pair of holes in his shirt sleeve. He unbuttoned the sleeve and pulled it up to reveal two small cuts on his wrist. The skin around them was turning purple.

“Newt,” Credence said, coming close to where Newt was sitting. “What should I do?”

Credence watched Newt’s pupils enlarge when their eyes met.  He looked afraid as he turned away. “I have to get back to the suitcase.”

They all turned as Queenie burst out laughing. “Oh jeez louise, we have to get him out of here!” 

Credence looked at Jacob and Tina. Jacob was oblivious, but Tina was covering her mouth. It only took a moment to see she was trying hide a smile. When she saw Credence looking, she turned away and returned with the suitcase. She opened it up, and Newt began to climb in. He paused half way, glancing at Credence. “You won’t be able to come down for twelve hours or so.” He wiped at the sweat beading at his forehead. “Will you be alright?”

“He’ll be fine,” Queenie said, putting a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “You need to worry about yourself right now, honey. Credence can stay with us.”

Newt looked hesitant. Credence nodded, trying to reassure him. Newt looked at him sternly. “Remember, don’t come in the suitcase. Not for twelve hours.”

“I won’t,” Credence said.

Newt’s face began to flush. “Not a moment sooner.” And then he continued down, closing the lid behind him. When the snaps had shut themselves, Queenie burst out laughing again. 

“What’s so funny?” Credence snapped, despite himself.

Queenie wasn’t fazed. “Oh nothing, sweetheart.”

“What’s that bite going to do to him?” Jacob asked. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Queenie said. 

They were quiet for a moment, until Tina finally broke the silence. “Well, that’s enough madness for one night. Queenie, if you clean up dinner I’ll make up the bed in the guest room.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Credence said. “I don’t need to be watched. I’d prefer to go home.”

“Well sure you do,” Jacob said. “I can take you home if you want.” 

“But we promised Newt that Credence could stay here,” Tina said.

“And he can, if he wants. But he doesn't want to.”

Credence looked at Jacob gratefully. They packed the box and the suitcase into the back of Jacob’s car. Queenie waved from the upstairs window, and Tina saw them off.

“Now don’t forget, don’t disturb him until tomorrow.”

“I wish you would tell me what he’s going through,” Credence said.

Tina smiled a little. “I don’t think he would appreciate that.”

Credence nodded unhappily. “Please apologize to Queenie for before. I didn’t mean to snap at her.”

“I’m sure she understands,” Tina said. She rubbed Credence’s shoulder kindly before he got into the car. “Don’t you worry, Credence. He’ll be his normal self by tomorrow. Just let him be.”

With that, Jacob drove Credence home.

Xxxxx 

It was a little after midnight. Credence lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over at the suitcase, resting flat on the floor. If only there was something he could do. Maybe Newt was covered in boils, or retching into a bucket. Maybe he’d transformed into something hideous and embarrassing. Or dangerous. Maybe he was in pain.

Credence sat up and walked over to the suitcase. Kneeling, he opened the lid and peered inside. He saw nothing but the floor of the room in which they slept. There were no unusual noises.

“Newt?” he called out, but received no reply.

What if Newt was passed out, lying on the floor somewhere in there? There were so many ‘what ifs’. Credence climbed the stairs into the bedroom to find Newt sprawled out in his bottom bunk. He had no boils nor had he sprouted horns or a tail. Credence came closer, listening to his breathing. His breaths were short and unsteady, and there was a sheen of sweat over his skin. 

“Newt?” he said quietly, but Newt didn't stir.

He placed a hand on his back, worried when he found the shirt soaked with sweat. He went up to the apartment to fetch a glass of water and a damp cloth. He climbed down the ladder and used levitation to bring the drink down after him.

He nearly dropped it when he turned to find Newt sitting upright in bed. He looked dazed.

“Credence?” Newt murmured, throat sounding tight. “You're not supposed to be here.” 

Credence sighed. “But I will be, unless you can tell me why I should leave. Here, I've brought you a drink.” 

“Stay back.” 

Credence ignored him, approaching the bed. He gave Newt the water without incident, and went to a nearby drawer to find him fresh clothes.  

“Take off your shirt.”

“I’d rather not. I'm... cold.”

“A dry shirt will make you warmer.” 

Credence returned with a shirt, and helped Newt peel out of the damp one. When he leaned closer to help Newt re-dress, Newt leaned in even farther. Credence froze as Newt sniffed him.

“Mm. What is that?”

“Uh… it’s your soap,” Credence said carefully. “Nothing unusual.”

“Hm. Silly me.” 

They forgot about the new shirt. After giving him a worried look, Credence turned toward the ladder. That's when he felt a tug at the back of his shirt. He looked at Newt again and found him with a nervous expression.

“Credence, would it be too much trouble for you to stay? I think I'd rather like your company right now.” 

Credence was surprised at the change of heart, but he wasn't going to say so. “Of course.” 

Newt pulled back his blanket, inviting the other to join him. Credence swallowed. Sure, they had shared a bed plenty of times, but there was something about the gesture that just felt... different.

Taking off his shoes and jacket, Credence joined Newt beneath the blanket. Newt curled up around him right away. 

“Oh, you're so warm,” Newt said with modest delight. “Would you mind terribly if I warmed my hands on you?”

“I-I don't mind.”

Still, Credence was surprised when Newt untucked the front of his shirt. A moment later he had his hands inside, rubbing against his bare stomach. Credence gasped, unable to help the surge of heat that welled in him. A terrible, sinful thought crossed his mind, but he pushed it back. 

“I'm sorry, are my hands cold?”

“It’s fine.”

Newt sighed, curling closer. He buried his face below Credence’s chin, nuzzling him. And then Credence felt Newt’s lips against his skin, kissing his neck. His whole body went rigid with the shock of it.

“Newt?”

Newt pulled back. “Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I…” He trailed off, looking up at him guiltily.

Credence leaned in and kissed him on the mouth.  He didn't know what had possessed him to be so bold, but he had reached his limit. There was only so much a man could take. He kissed him softly but surely. Newt responded eagerly, pulling at his clothes, wanting him closer and closer. 

“Here, come on top of me,” Newt murmured, and Credence made no hesitation before climbing over the other wizard. He leaned down and kissed him, and Newt reached up to wrap his arms around Credence’s neck. His body arched upward, and Credence could feel Newt’s need through their clothing. He wasn't any better himself. 

Credence kissed him harder, lost in the perfection of the moment, of Newt wanting and needing him like he had in his fantasies so many times before. He'd gotten good at fantasizing ever since his conversation with Jacob at the bar. And Lord above him, he wanted Newt. His cock ached, and he rocked his hips hard against the other's.

Newt moved to kiss Credence’s neck once more, and Credence lifted his head to give him access. It was then that Credence noticed that the door leading to the beast sanctuary was ajar. In the tiny opened space, Credence had a clear view of the bamboas in their habitat. And then everything clicked together in one horrible moment. He lifted himself up so he could look down at Newt, who watched him with his wide, dark pupils.

“Oh no,”  Credence murmured.

“What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m such a fool. The venom… it was an aphrodisiac. How did I miss this?” 

“N-No, I assure you it's quite alright.”

But Credence knew better now. The flush in Newt’s face, the beads of sweat sliding down his skin… Credence groaned miserably. “Newt, we have to stop.” 

Credence sat up, and Newt followed suit, panic written on his face. “Why? It's not the bite, I swear it!” 

“It is the bite. You're not yourself, Newt.”

“No, don’t go,” Newt pleaded, holding onto him. He brushed his nose against Credence’s, lips against the other’s as he spoke. “I’ll do anything you like. Please, please don’t go.”

Again, Credence groaned with despair and want. Newt was never one to ask him for anything. All he did was give. But now he was begging and needing him, and Credence could not give in. 

Credence pulled farther away. “This isn’t you.”

“No, it is! I’ve wanted you, Credence. Please don’t leave me alone.” Newt was nearly in tears, and Credence felt weak, even if Newt was telling lies. He pressed him down again, kissing that perfect mouth. 

“Make love to me,” Newt whispered.

Credence expected that by this point, but it didn’t make hearing it any easier. “I can’t,” Credence choked. 

Newt’s hands were running down his sides, stroking along his clothing and drifting onto bare skin. Credence grabbed his wrists, pressing them to the bedding. 

“No more touching. Or… or I’ll leave.”

Newt looked frustrated, impatient, pained. “Well then, can I touch myself?”

Credence couldn’t find it in himself to answer that. He released Newt’s wrists, and watched him reach down. Biting his lip, Newt watched Credence’s face as he began to stroke himself. 

“Could you…”

“What?”

“Could you just… use your fingers?”

Credence fisted the sheets on either side of Newt, willing himself not to give in. “I can’t.”

Newt pouted as he raised his knee. He reached down farther, and Credence could only imagine what he was doing to himself. He watched as his eyes fell shut, lips parting. Credence’s trousers were uncomfortably tight, but he only watched as Newt began to writhe, gasping and rocking against his own hands.

Newt’s eyes drifted open and he looked up at Credence. He was undone, his copper curls splayed in a mess over the pillow. He intently studied Credence’s face as if he absolutely needed to. 

“Sorry, almost there.”

“Take your time,” Credence murmured.

But Newt didn’t need any more time. With a gasp he shut his eyes, whimpering as he came. Credence stayed still as Newt trembled beneath him. As Newt’s breathing settled, Credence shifted to lay beside him. 

Newt turned onto his side, eyes still closed as he held onto the front of Credence’s shirt. Soon his breathing had evened out in the way that one’s did when they were sleeping. Credence carefully undid his shirt from the other’s grasp, and slipped out of bed. He took his pillow and quilt from the top bunk and climbed the ladder to the apartment. There were still eight hours until he was allowed in the suitcase. 

xxxx 

The next morning, Credence woke on the couch to the soft sound of a dish clinking in the kitchen. As the kitchen was simply the other side of the room, he turned over to see Newt sitting at the small table with a cup of tea. His back was to the couch.

Credence sat up, pulling off his quilt. The couch’s creaking was enough for Newt to hear, but he didn’t turn. Neither of them spoke. Credence felt a pit form in his stomach. 

“Newt,” he said carefully, unable to stand anymore silence. “How are you feeling?”

Newt sipped his tea. “I’m well enough.” 

“That’s good.” 

The pit in his stomach grew heavier. He could only imagine the revulsion that Newt was feeling toward him. His hands tightened into fists, willing himself not to undo his belt. He wanted to force it into Newt’s hands and beg him for punishment, to give him some kind of relief from the guilt. But he knew that Newt would not like that, and that Newt would feel no better from it. 

He felt the last traces of his obscurus unfurling in the depths of his soul. It turned over, as a ghost would do in its grave. But he wasn’t going to let himself come apart. He was tired of being a burden. For once he wanted to be the strong one. So he took a deep breath, and made himself handle this. 

He stood up. “Newt, I am so sorry for disobeying you. I never should have gone in the suitcase.”

Newt finally twisted in his seat to look back at him. His eyes were wide and glassy. “Oh Credence, I’m the one who should beg for forgiveness. All of this was my fault. I should have read the letter first. I’m so sorry. If… if you would prefer to live with the Goldsteins, I wouldn’t stop you from leaving.”

Credence was shocked. He went over to the table, but Newt rose from his chair and stepped back. He turned away from Credence, back ridged. 

“Newt, please look at me.”

“I can’t. The things I said, what I  _ did _ , I’m _ so ashamed _ .”

“Why should you be? You were poisoned! I’m the one who should be ashamed. After all, I have no excuse for how I behaved.”

Newt glanced back at him. “You were just obliging me.” 

Credence laughed darkly. “I was  _ not _ .” He sighed, running his fingers through his black hair. “I can’t let you think that I was following along because of some childish fear of displeasing you. I’ve come farther than that. I’m not the cowering boy that I was a year ago.”

Newt’s eyes were wide. “What are you saying?”

Credence took a breath. If everything was ruined, he had already done it the moment he’d stepped into the suitcase. “I’m saying that last night I succumbed to my own desires. I’ve loved you and wanted you for almost as long as I’ve known you. I never intended for you to find out. But last night you caught me off guard, and I was weak.”

Newt stood there, speechless. 

Credence said, “Everything is ruined, isn’t it?”

He waited, and slowly the shocked expression on Newt’s face reconfigured into the most gentle of smiles. “I don’t think it is. I think that perhaps… perhaps it wasn’t the bamboas who really needed encouragement.” Credence couldn’t believe what he was hearing. But Newt continued before he could speak. “And in the end, I don’t think you really did succumb to anything. Or you did, but only just a smidge.” 

xxxx 

Newt and Credence crouched behind the bush in front of the bamboas’ lush habitat. Credence glanced at Newt, who looked especially pleased at their success. The bamboas had unfurled from their rigid postures, affectionately tangling together on the ground. 

“How romantic.”

“In a frenzy from Scorpinox venom? Yes, very romantic.”

Newt laughed lightly. “I suppose it does put one in a frenzy.”

Credence grinned, brushing his hand over Newt’s. “I’d like to put you in a frenzy without the use of venom.”

Newt smiled. “I’ve no doubt that you could.”

 


End file.
